diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.10 Reiji Sakamaki (character CD)
) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = |seller = |release = April 15, 2015 |album = 苺の罪 |tracks = 3 |price = ¥ 2100 |length = 21:48 |episodes = }} Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol. 10 Reiji Sakamaki is the tenth and final character CD from the Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD ''protagonists. It is performed by the seiyū of Reiji Sakamaki, . It contains the character song '''Sin of a Strawberry Ichigo no Tsumi' and a mini drama record.「DIABOLIK LOVERS」ポータルサイト (Japanese) Diabolik Lover MORE CHARACTER SONG TracklistCategory:More Character Song # 苺の罪 6:27 # 苺の罪 -off vocal-''' 6:26 # '''Mini Drama 「Assessing The Value」 8:55 録り下ろしミニドラマ 「価値の見極め」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Kachi no mikiwame」 Lyrics Kanji = 春の日、あの雪崩れの様に 止めど無く　滑り落ちて 頒-わか-ちがたい命題を掌-て-にしたいのなら 涙が枯れるまで ねぇ（幼き日の）幻聴が（響き渡る）非道-ひど-い（耳鳴は） オ・サ・マ・ラ・ナ・イ 大丈夫、少しおかしいだけだから 「誰か」を畏れる事は、もうやめにしよう？ ほら、もうすぐそこで、 Ah 淡い死の薫りが充満-みち-てきた 「………さあ、とっておきのお茶を淹れましょう」 あの丘で十字に、磔-はりつけ-られてる愛 磨り潰した苺の罪-ストロベリィジャム-を、ひと匙塗りたくれば もっと、美味しいよ その瞳に映るのは悦び 嗜虐-いたみ-の狭間にある「罪」と共に 飲み干して────………… 飲み干して────………… 飲み干して────………… 血濡れた、このエレジーの中 割り切れず、撹拌-ブレンド-する 甘酸っぱい極上の血を注ぎ込めば 倒錯者が、嗤う そぅ（戻れないよ）表面に（拡がりゆく）紅-あか-い（様式美） ト・ケ・テ・イ・ケ・バ 大丈夫、誰も試したことがない 密花-ヒソカ-を摘んで添えれば、赤裸々に視える 二度、届かぬ祈り Ah 昏い瞳-め-に伝染-うつ-る諦めが────………… 「………とても、愛おしく思えるのです」 この罰に従事し、隷属-れいぞく-されてる愛 磨り潰した苺の罪-ストロベリィジャム-を、ひと匙塗りたくれば もっと、美味しいよ あの願いを裏切れば産まれる 記憶の彼方にある光、消して 踏みはずし────………… 踏みはずし────………… 踏みはずし────………… さあ、亡骸を抱き Ah 甘き死の予感を呼び戻す 「………貴女を、いつまでも愛しましょう」 あの丘で十字に、磔-はりつけ-られてる愛 磨り潰した苺の罪-ストロベリィジャム-を、ひと匙塗りたくれば もっと、美味しいよ この罰に従事し、隷属-れいぞく-されてる愛 磨り潰した苺の罪-ストロベリィジャム-を、ひと匙塗りたくれば もっと、美味しいよ 赦されずに生きてきた恥らい 遺した「傷跡」だけ、確かならば 接吻-くちづ-けて────………… 接吻-くちづ-けて────………… 接吻-くちづ-けて────………… 接吻-くちづ-けて────………… |-|Rōmaji = haru no hi, ano nadare no youni tomedonaku　suberiochite wakachigatai meidai o te ni shitai no nara namida ga kareru made nē (osanaki hi no) genchou ga (hibiki wataru) hidoi (miminari wa) O・SA・MA・RA・NA・I daijoubu, sukoshi okashii dake dakara 'dareka' o osoreru koto wa, mou yame ni shiyou? hora, mou sugu soko de, Ah　awai shi no kaori ga michite kita "………saa, totteoki no ocha o iremashou" ano oka de juuji ni, haritsukerareteru ai suritsubushita SUTOROBERĪ JAMU o, hito saji nuritakureba motto, oishii yo sono hitomi ni utsuru no wa yorokobi itami no hazama ni aru 'tsumi' to tomo ni nomihoshite────………… nomihoshite────………… nomihoshite────………… chi nureta, kono EREJĪ no naka warikirezu, BURENDO suru amazuppai gokujou no chi o sosogikomeba tousakusha ga, warau sō (modorenai yo) hyoumen ni (hirogari yuku) akai (youshikibi) TO・KE・TE・I・KE・BA daijoubu, dare mo tameshita koto ga nai HISOKA o tsunde sorereba, sekirara ni mieru nido, todokanu inori Ah　kurai me ni utsuru akirame ga────………… "………totemo, itooshiku omoeru no desu" kono batsu ni juuji shi, reizoku sareteru ai suritsubushita SUTOROBERĪ JAMU o, hito saji nuritakureba motto, oishii yo ano negai o uragireba umareru kioku no kanata ni aru hikari, keshite fumihazushi────………… fumihazushi────………… fumihazushi────………… saa, nakigara o daki Ah　amaki shi no yokan o yobimodosu "………anata o, itsumade mo aishimashou" ano oka de juuji ni, haritsukerareteru ai suritsubushita SUTOROBERĪ JAMU o, hito saji nuritakureba motto, oishii yo kono batsu ni juuji shi, reizoku sareteru ai suritsubushita SUTOROBERĪ JAMU o, hito saji nuritakureba motto, oishii yo yurusarezu ni ikite kita hajirai nokoshita 'kizuato' dake, tashika naraba kuchidzukete────………… kuchidzukete────………… kuchidzukete────………… kuchidzukete────………… |-|English = Like the decent of the spring sun, Without end, it slips away If I wish to hold this inseparable theory in the palm of my hand, Until the tears dry up Hey, (the childish) voices in my head (echo,) their cruel, inhuman (ringing in my ears) Will not settle down It’s all right, since it’s just a little strange Shall we cease being afraid of “someone” already? Behold, very soon there, Ah, it’s been filled with the fleeting aroma of death “……So, I shall brew a special blend of tea” Crosswise on that hill, a crucified love Once the mashed strawberry jam of sin is spread thickly with a single spoon, It’s even more delicious! Delight is reflected in your eyes Along with the ‘sin’ at the threshold of sadistic pain Draining you dry────………… Draining you dry────………… Draining you dry────………… Soaked in blood, within this elegy Unsatisfied, stirring and blending Once infused with the finest bittersweet blood, The pervert smiles That’s right, (there’s no going back!) Spreading across (the surface,) the deep red (elegant pattern) As it melts away It’s all right, no one was testing you Once you pluck and trim a secret flower, it appears naked A prayer that won’t be conveyed twice Ah, the defeat infecting your dark eyes────………… “……It seems so incredibly precious” Engaging in this punishment, an enslaved love Once the mashed strawberry jam of sin is spread thickly with a single spoon, It’s even more delicious! Born in betrayal of that wish, The light that exists beyond memory disappears, Doomed to fail────………… Doomed to fail────………… Doomed to fail────………… So, embracing a corpse, Ah, recalling premonitions of a sweet death “……I shall love you forever” Crosswise on that hill, a crucified love Once the mashed strawberry jam of sin is spread thickly with a single spoon, It’s even more delicious! Engaging in this punishment, an enslaved love Once the mashed strawberry jam of sin is spread thickly with a single spoon, It’s even more delicious! Such an intolerable shame came to be If only the ‘scars’ left behind are certain I kiss you────………… I kiss you────………… I kiss you────………… I kiss you────………… Lyrics by Silvermoon249 on LiveJournal - 【Diabolik Lovers】 lyrics: STRAWBERRY JAM References Navigation Category:CDs Category:Character CD Category:Music